Using the Gas Station Air Pump
(Based off of the Wawa on Dowden Dr. in Orlando, FL) For most cars, there comes a time when the air pressure in your tires will become low, and the orange light on the dashboard flashes when driving. Do not be alarmed, if the light turns on while driving; however, you will need to fill your tires within the next 3-4 days. You can still drive the car locally (not at highway speeds). Do not try to use a bicycle pump or any other electric air pump to fill your tires. This may cause the tires' air valves to break or become damaged, and may even damage the pump. No need to bring your car to the mechanic. Simply bring it to the most convenient gas station, that offers an air pump, available to you. (Note: some gas stations like 7-Eleven charge a small fee to use the air, in which case you will need to bring a handful of quarters with you. Other gas stations like Wawa offer air for free) # Pull into the gas station parking lot. The air pump will be located separately from the gas pumps, more than likely on the right or left side of the lot. # Drive up to the air pump on the side of your car; you will want at least one foot of space between your car and the curb. Depending on which side the low tire is on, that will determine which side (drivers' or passenger's side) you will need the pump to be on. Situate your car in so that the pump is in the middle of your car's length. # Park your car. You do not need to turn off your car. # Open your car door. As you are exiting the vehicle, check the inner frame of your driver-side car door. There should be a manufacturer's sticker that tells you the correct psi (pounds/square inch) air measurement needed in your tires. Front tires will have a higher psi rating than the back tires. Lock your car door. # Walk over to the air pump, and pick up the spout. The pump may have two spouts. Do not feel compelled to use more than one spout at a time. Insert your quarters, if the pump is not free. You should not need longer than twenty-five to thirty minutes with the pump.If the pump is free, the air will cycle out in blasts until you insert the spout into your tire. The air feels cold and slightly wet; it is compressed and is supposed to feel this way. # Set the needed psi rating using the buttons on the pump's screen. You may need to use up-and-down buttons or type in the number with a keypad. Some free pumps do not require you to set the psi rating and have a sensor that will alert you when the tire is sufficiently filled. # With the spout in hand (it should stretch as you need, as it is coiled), crouch by the low tire. It is fine if the cord touches your car. # Remove the air valve cap from the inside of the tire. (It may be dirty, however you will not need to clean it) It will be a small black (or green) cap that looks like a thimble. Place the cap near you, where you can find it, or hold it in your empty hand. # Connect the pump spout to the air valve. The air will automatic pump into the tire. # Once the machine senses that your tire is sufficiently filled (some pumps will beep, some pumps will show you the rating as it raises), remove the spout from the valve, and replace the valve cap. # It is generally recommended that you fill the other tires (even though they might not be low yet), as you are already at the pump. Repeat steps 6-10 for the other tires, if you desire. # When finished, replace the spout on the pump. If you paid for more time than you used, you do not need to stop the air as it comes out--refunds will not be given at the air pump. # Unlock your door, enter your car, and check to see if the orange light on your dashboard has turned off. If the light remains on, make sure you correctly set the psi that you filled your tires with. Likewise, check that you have filled the correct tire(s). If you have proceeded correctly, you will need to double check with your mechanic. # You are all set to go about the rest of your day.